This project is concerned with the elucidation of the mechanisms of electrochemical oxidation of purine bases, nucleosides and nucleotides. By use of modern electroanalytical techniques it is expected that intermediate species will be trapped, characterized and identified. In addition, modern chromatographic and spectral techniques will be used fully to identify all product species formed in such reactions. It is our contention that the information obtained from such studies will provide uniquely valuable insights into the enzymic oxidation of purines. Thus, parallel studies will be carried out on the peroxidase-catalyzed oxidations of purines to ascertain if the electrochemical and enzymic redox mechanisms exhibit any similarity. Analytical and mechanistic techniques and probes developed in electrochemical studies will be employed to investigate the enzymic oxidation processes.